


Вспышки

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Зимнюю ФБ-2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вспышки

_– Подполковник, мы можем начинать?  
– Да, я на месте, – бросает Шеппард и садится в Кресло. – Давайте сюда координаты._  
  
Эти ученые не оставляют в покое ни его, ни Атлантиду. Им все время кажется, что они еще что-нибудь не до конца исследовали в океанах планеты, и потому город древних то и дело кочует из одной соленой лужи в другую. И Шеппард – когда он не в миссии, конечно – должен выполнять эти исследовательские прихоти.  
  
_– Подполковник, еще немного выше, пожалуйста!  
– Да хоть на орбиту.  
– Нет-нет, не так высоко!  
– Ну так уточните. Я никуда не тороплюсь._  
  
В центре управления беспокойно. Родни опять нервничает по пустякам и раздает указания, Радек раздраженно вздыхает и возводит глаза к потолку. Джон – как и всегда, когда сидит в Кресле, управляя передвижением Атлантиды, – фоново ощущает присутствие всех и каждого в огромном исследовательском центре, в который превращен теперь этот город и космический крейсер древних.  
  
_– Джон! Мы вычислили оптимальную траекторию.  
– А я уже думал поспать...  
– Ну-ну. Передаю._  
  
Вот по коридору модуля 15А бежит медсестра – торопится в медотсек. К счастью, ничего страшного в медотсеке не происходит, судя по настроению пациентов. У одного несварение, а другого просто все достало. Шеппард хмыкает. Он думал, что острое воспаление хитрости бывает только у детей. Но эти ученые...  
  
_– Подполковник, аккуратнее!  
– Что, кого-то стошнило?_  
  
Кстати, о детях. Джон переключается на жилые отсеки и находит Тейлу. В этой точке уютно. Он еще некоторое время следит за золотыми вспышками удовольствия ее малыша.  
А вот тут только что прошел Ронон. Не один. Вернее, прошел-то один... Правильно, дам во время перелета нужно носить на руках. Шеппард ухмыляется и больше не обращает внимания на жаркие блики настроений в каюте Ронона.  
  
_– Снижаемся! Щиты на полную мощность!  
– Родни, тебя слышно во всей галактике._  
  
А здесь... Странно. Это след Лиз. В смысле, Элизабет. В смысле, доктора Вейр. Нет, этого не может быть. Она не ушла бы из центра управления в такое время.  
Но... это точно ее шаги. Только у нее он замечал такое настроение. Только она может недовольно хмурить брови, всем своим видом подчеркивая ответственность момента, – и при этом так искренне радоваться очередному открытию.  
  
Он помнит их первую встречу. И ее восторг. Обращенный к нему взгляд. Как она смотрела на него, сидевшего в Кресле с совершенно очумелым выражением лица. Восхищенно и... жадно. Будто обещая, что больше никуда его не отпустит. Что с этого момента его жизнь будет очень интересной – но больше он себе не принадлежит.  
  
Джон вцепляется в подлокотники, снова ощущая ее жадное любопытство так, будто оно течет сквозь него горячим потоком. И вспоминает, как она смеется. Как она ходит. Как смотрит на него. Как улыбается рассеянно, как перебирает волосы...  
  
_– Мы достигли нужной точки, подполковник. Спасибо!_  
_– Ну, что, кто со мной в обсерваторию Сайдинг-Спринг?_  
 _– Нет уж, я лучше с Карсоном на берег. Хоть раз увидеть австралийскую черепаху!_  
  
... и вспоминает, что ее нет.


End file.
